Jak widelec w dłoni (TPNWH21)
Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Nasz drogi manipulator Maciu został uprowadzony przez byłą, niezrównoważoną psychicznie, byłą uczestniczkę Willow, więc wysłaliśmy na poszukiwania pozostałą szóstkę! Podczas tej interesującej i dużo wnoszącej wędrówki, Peter i Emily zaczęli naprawiać popsute relacje, a Anastazja ponownie zadziwiła wszystkich swoją zwinnością. Finalnie Matthew uratował się sam, jednak dzięki temu, że Simon przyprowadził go do obozu wygrał on nietykalność i możliwość odstrzału wybranej osoby, padło na Anastazję. Co wydarzy się dziś? Nie spodziewacie się tego! Oto Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa! Przedmieścia Toronto, podjazd luksusowego hotelu Chris: Właśnie w tym momencie znajdujemy się przed Hotelem, w którym znajdują się wszyscy wyeliminowani uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! Zobaczmy co robią w tym momencie. Salon Na kanapie siedzą Fiona, Julia i Stella, oglądają telewizję Julia: Cieszę się, że nareszcie się pogodziłyśmy Fiona: Ja też, ta gra zmieniła nas w zwierzęta nie myślące o uczuciach, liczyła się tylko kasa i strategia! Julia: Teraz się to skończyło... Fiona: ...i możemy być… Obie: NAJLEPSZYMI PRZYJACIÓŁKAMI! Przytulają się Stella: Przytula Fionę i Julię Tak laski! Jesteśmy super kumpelska trójca! Zauważa Crystal E! Selfiara! Chodź! Będziemy oglądać stare sezony Totalnej Porażki! Julia: To jest ten sezon po odsiadce Chrisa? Fiona: Tak, ten, w którym z Lindsay odpada pierwsza Julia: Beznadzieja… Fiona: No, ci ludzie się już nudzą kiedy oglądasz ich już czwarty sezon Stella: To idziesz czy nie? Crystal: A spadaj, nie mam czasu! Przykłada telefon do ucha No i słuchaj, Tiffany nie udało się załatwić, ale ty masz chyba kuzyna prawnika? Może dało by się coś? … Eh, no dobra … Nie, nie, nie gniewam się, spoko, brałam pod uwagę, że tak może być … Dam sobie radę, nie długo koniec Telefon Crystal zaczyna pikać O! Bateria mi pada, to pa! Rozłącza się Trzeba iść podładować Wychodzi Korytarz Crystal: Idzie w stronę pokoju Mogłam wziąć ze sobą tą głupią ładowarkę do salonu Nagle coś przelatuje koło jej twarzy Anastazja: Łapie przelatujący obiekt, prawie wpadając na Crystal Crystal: Ej! Uważaj trochę! Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? Anastazja: Gram z Tomem w ognistą kulę! Pokazuje Crystal płonącą piłkę tenisową, którą trzyma za pomocą rękawicy kuchennej Chcesz zagrajet z nami? Crystal: Nie dzięki… Wchodzi do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi Dziwadło… Anastazja: Wzrusza ramionami Tom! Rzucaje! Bierze zamach i rzuca płonącą piłkę w stronę drugiego końca korytarza Tom: Złapie! Złapie! Złapie! Piłka przelatuje koło Toma i wlatuje do jakiegoś pomieszczenie Tom: O-oł… Pomieszczenie z basenem Patrick: Wiem, że mogę wydawać się nachalny, ale może zjemy dzisiaj razem kolację? Rebecca(nadal unieruchomiona w pozycji pionowej, cała w bandażach): Przewraca oczami Patrick: Jeżeli nie chcesz, to nic nie szkodzi, po prostu powiedz Nagle w Rebeccę uderza podpalona piłka, przyklejając się do niej, po chwili bandaże Rebecci zaczynają płonąć Patrick: Ło! Myślałem, że pod tymi bandażami jest gorąca dziewczyna, ale nie aż tak! Bierze Rebeccę i wrzuca ją do basenu, w którym siedział Joshua Joshua: Sączy sok przez słomkę Dzięki za podgrzanie wody brachu! To jest życie, gdybym wiedział, że tutaj trafimy, dałbym się wykopać w pierwszym odcinku! Patrick: A milion dolców? Joshua: Pfff… za dużo zachodu… Patrick: Jak chcesz? Idę na zjeżdżalnie, chcesz? Joshua: Nie, posiedzę tutaj, tu jest fajniej Patrick: Ok Idzie na schody prowadzące na górę Ze zjeżdżalni zjeżdża Ben Ben: To było super! Chce jeszcze raz! Ze zjeżdżalnie zjeżdża kolejna osoba, dziewczyna, spada prosto na Bena Alice: Ale fajnie! ŁOOOOOO!!! Ben, musimy iść jeszcze raz! … Ben? Rozgląda się, po czym nurkuje i wraca z Benem, trzymając go za głowę Ben: Kaszle wypluwając wodę Alice: Powinieneś bardziej uważać sajgonko… Ben: No dobrze… Alice: CHODŹMY JESZCZE RAZ!!! Ogród Tony: Siedzi po turecku na ławce ze złożonymi rękoma, ma zamknięte oczy Albert: Nerwowo chodzi dookoła ogrodu JAKIM CUDEM TEN PATAŁACH JEST JUŻ W FINAŁOWEJ SIÓDEMCE!? JA POWINIENEM TAM BYĆ JA!!! Jestem ten lepszy! Mądrzejszy! Silniejszy! Jak tylko wrócimy do domu, to skręcę mu ten chudy kark i wrzucę do chlewika, niech świnki też mają korzyści z tego co mu zrobię! Tony: Przewraca oczami Dziwak… Albert: Coś mówiłeś!? Zaraz w nos dostaniesz! Tony: Możesz pójść sobie stąd? Chciałbym posiedzieć W CISZY! Albert: Grrr Idzie do środka Tony: Nareszcie cisza i spokój… Podchodzi do niego Melanie i siada obok Melanie: Hej Tony: Łał, odezwałaś się chyba pierwszy raz od kiedy tu jesteś Melanie: Drugi… Tony: Teraz był trzeci Melanie: Lekko się uśmiecha Heh… Tony: Ale tak ogólnie, nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna? Melanie: Przytakuje Tony: Lubie takich jak ty, cichych, spokojnych i nie latający z kąta w kąt wariując jak małpa w zoo Melanie: No Tony: Cztery razy… hehe Jeden z pokoi Na łóżku leżą dwie postacie i oglądają coś na tablecie Gavin: Trochę nudnawy odcinek… Dahlia: Tak, praktycznie brak jakichkolwiek ciekawostek naukowych Gavin: Ale tak to serial jest spoko, lubię jak wplatane są zagadnienia naukowe, szczególnie z dziedziny fizyki, eh… szkoda, że odpadłem tak wcześnie, może mógłbym się wykazać wiedzą Dahlia: Nie wykazałbyś się, były same wyzwania nie wymagające głębszego myślenia analitycznego, najgorsze jest to, że odpadłam przez to, że przypadkowo pomogłam głupiej Lillie, nie rozumiem jakim cudem ona zaszła tak daleko!? Gavin: A jak myślisz kto wygra? Dahlia: Cóż, mam nadzieje, że Jon wygra… Ale odkładając moje życie uczuciowe na bok Wstaje i wyciąga z szafy tablicę i dwa markery Żeby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie trzeba zrobić szczegółową analizę! Rzuca marker do Gavina Do dzieła! Korytarz Tom: Nie mamy piłki, to co teraz robimy? Anastazja: Idiemy kuszajet? Tom: Jeść? Anastazja: Da! Tom: Ty się pytasz dziewczyno!? Oczywiście, że tak! Tom i Anastazja idą do bufetu, spotykają tam Theo Tom: O! Siemka Theo! Co tam sobie jesz? Theo: Sałatkę! Tom: Ble! Sięga po pizzę Warzywa są dla bydła, co nie Nastka? Theo: A żryj co chcesz, jeżeli nie chcesz wyglądać tak Zdejmuje koszulkę, ukazując swoje umięśnione ciało Anastazja: Łoooo… Theo: I robić tak! Podnosi Toma i Anastazję Tom: Ło! Dobra! Wezmę sałatkę! Tylko postaw mnie na ziemię! Theo: Odstawia Toma i Anastazję na ziemię i wkłada koszulkę Ok Salon Stella: Wyłącza telewizor pilotem Fiona: Ten sezon… Julia: ...to była… Obie: Beznadzieja Fiona: Mike nie zasłużył na milion! Julia: Gwen i Scott byli niesprawiedliwie potraktowani Korytarz Crystal: Rozmawia przez telefon Dobra, próbowałaś, jakoś sobie poradzę… Rozłącza się GRRR!!! Rzuca telefonem Drugi koniec korytarza, obok znajduje się zsyp na pranie Patrick: Musisz bardziej uważać Rebecca! Rebecca: MFFF HMMM… Dostaje w głowę telefonem, przewraca się i wpada do zsypu na pranie Patrick: Rebecca!!! Słyszysz mnie? Już po ciebie idę! Rebecca: MFFF!!! Pokój Gavina i Dahlii Gavin i Dahlia stoją przez tablicą, która cała była w różnych zapiskach Dahlia: Biorąc pod uwagę moje analityczne myślenie i twój dziwny tok rozumowania, szóste miejsce zajmie Peter, potem odpadnie Lillie, następnie Jon. W finałowej trójce będą więc Simon, Matthew i Emily będą w finałowej trójce… Gavin: Tak, uwzględniłem też poprzednie sezony, dlatego zakładam, że Matthew zajmie miejsce trzecie, zaś jeżeli chodzi o finał, myślę, że to Simon wygra Dahlia: Ja bym dała Lillie na szóste miejsce Gavin: Cóż, zaszła aż do finałowej szóstki, według mnie, ta dziewczyna może nas jeszcze zadziwić Dahlia: Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Gavin: W sumie… Nie xD Głos w głośnikach: Uwaga wyeliminowani uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa, wybiła godzina 19:30, prosimy udać się do jadalni, gdzie podana zostanie kolacja Dahlia: To chyba musimy iść Gavin: A potem co? Kolejny odcinek naszego serialu? Dahlia: Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć sezon Ogród Tony: Kolacja… Nie chce mi się iść, nie jestem głodny Melanie: Mam przeczucie… Tony: Jakie? Melanie: Chodźmy… Wstaje i wchodzi do środka Tony: Eh… No dobra… Wstaje i idzie za Melanie Jadalnia Uczestnicy schodzą się w jadalni i siadają przy długim stole Tom: Dobra, dawajcie szybko żarełko! Umieram z głodu Alice: Nie byłeś w bufecie? Tom: Byłem, ale to była mała przekąska Kelnerka: Uwaga uczestnicy! Kolacja zostanie dzisiaj podana nieco później Tom: Bez jaj! Crystal: A jaki jest tego powód? Patrick: Czyli zdążę wyciągnąć Rebeccę z zsypu na pranie? Kelnerka: Crystal, zaraz powiem, Patrick, leć! Patrick: Wybiega z jadalni Kelnerka: A oto nasz gość specjalny! Pomieszczenie zapełnia się dymem, uczestnicy kaszlą Albert: Tylko jedna osoba robi takie wejścia Dym opada, na miejscu gdzie stoi kelnerka stoi… Chris McLean Uczestnicy: CHRIS! Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy! A raczej… Odkaszlnięcie Beznadziejny liderze – Tony! Tony: Spadaj… Chris: Wyrolowane przez Matthew’a – Melanie i Crystal Melanie: Eh… Crystal: Moi prawnicy go załatwią! Chris: Zdradzony przez brata – Albert! Albert: Połamię Peterowi kark! Chris: Kolejni wyrolowani przez Matthew’a – Gavin, Patrick i Stella! Gdzie jest Patrick!? Patrick: Wbiega z Rebeccą pod pachą Już jestem! I mam moją dziewczynę! Rebecca: Mfff!!! Stella: Odwraca się do Gavina Współczuję jej Gavin: Przytakuje Chris: Wykopany przez Rosjankę – Theo! Theo: Patrzy się wściekły na Anastazję Anastazja: No szto? Chris: Zdrajczynio sojuszu, Julia! Julia: Wina została mi wybaczona… Chris: Zdradzony, ale nie przez Matthew’a – Joshua Joshua: Willow niech się cieszy, że jej tu nie ma! Chris: Niesforne kuzynostwo, którego eliminacja była dość pokręcona – Tom i Alice Tom: Wyciąga z kieszeni jabłko i zaczyna je jeść Alice: Ej! Chris teraz mówi! Uderza Toma w ramię Tom: Zaczyna się dławić Chris: Znowu wykopana przez Matthew’a – Fiona Fiona: Eh… Stella: Laska! Głowa do góry! Niedługo Matthew wyleci i dostanie od nas łomot! Chris: Dwie powrotowiczki, z których jedna jest z nami nie obecna – Willow i Rebecca Rebecca: MFFF!!! MMMMM!!! Przewraca się Chris: Wyeliminowana własnym pomysłem – Dahlia Dahlia: To mogło być inaczej… Gavin: Nie łam się, na pewno dostaniesz się do drugiego sezonu! Dahlia: Tak sądzisz? Gavin: Jasne! Chris: Przejdźmy dalej, znowu wykopany przez Matthew’a – Ben! Ben: Przejdź dalej, im dłuższa pauza tym mniej zręcznie się czuje… Chris: I ostatnia, wykopana przez rudzielca, szalona Rosjanka – Anastazja! Anastazja: A h*j tobie do rota! Crystal: Dobra, McLean, mów, po co nas tutaj zebrałeś? Chris: Mam dwa powody, oto pierwszy! Pokazuje na dwóch stażystów wprowadzających przenośną toaletę Waszym zadaniem, jest wygłoszenie widzom waszej opinii na temat finałowej szóstki! Czyli Lillie, Emily, Matthew’a, Simona, Petera i Jona! Następnie zagłosujecie na swojego faworyta! Zaczynamy! (PZ)Tony: Co myślę o finałowej szóstce? Banda dziwadeł, Lillie owszem uratowała mnie, ale nie zasłużyła na finałową szóstkę. Moim zdaniem Matthew zasługuje na wygraną, gra ostro, a to chodzi, oddaje na niego mój głos! Matthew 1 głos (PZ)Melanie: Myślę, że wygra Simon, to mój głos… Matthew&Simon po 1 głosie (PZ)Crystal: Ja powinnam być w finałowej szóstce! Bo kto został? Wieśniak-cherlak? Rudy? Łobuz? DJ’ka amatorka? Wszystkofobiczka? I ten c**j Matthew!? Wszyscy są beznadziejni! Muszę jednak zagłosować na któregoś z frajerów, więc pójdę drogą dziewczęcej solidarności i zagłosuję na Lillie! Matthew, Simon i Lillie po 1 głosie (PZ)Albert: Co mam o nich myśleć? Mam gdzieś tych wszystkich ludzi, nawet ich nie znam! Dla mnie liczył się milion! Nie wybaczę Peterowi tego co zrobił! Ale jest moim bratem, zmuszę go żeby oddał mi milion! Dlatego chcę by wygrał, ma mój głos! Matthew, Simon, Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie (PZ)Gavin: Mój bliski przyjaciel odpadł… Nie mam nikogo kogo bardzo lubię w programie, myślę jednak, że Simon powinien wygrać, jest wyluzowany, nieco inteligentny i nie szkodzi innym. Głosuję na Simona! Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie, Simon 2 głosy (PZ)Patrick: Zostało czterech ziomków i dwie fajne laski, ale nie tak fajne jak Rebecca, tak w ogóle pozwolone mi głosować dwa razy, raz za Rebeccę! Jest od nie dawna, chyba moją dziewczyną, więc żeby pokazać jej moją wierność nie zagłosuję na dziewczynę, a na kogoś podobnego do mnie, czyli… Simona! Rudowłosa solidarność! Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie, Simon 4 głosy (PZ)Stella: Matthew to kompletny świrus, nie zasługuje by wygrać, Lillie też jest dziwna… O innych nie mam zdania, jednak myślę, że mój głos trafi raczej do Simona! Dajesz ziom, ten milion jest twój! Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie, Simon 5 głosów (PZ)Theo: Duża część ludzi, która została, nie zasługuje na to by być w finałowej szóstce, Lillie, Matthew, Peter i Emily nie zasłużyli na finałową szóstkę, jedynie Jon i Simon zasługują na to, ale wole osobiście Simona. Tak, Simon ma mój głos Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie, Simon 6 głosów (PZ)Julia: Cóz… Lillie jest dziwna, Emily wyraźnie się pogorszyła, Peter zachował się chamsko, nawet jeżeli mówimy tu o Benie, Jon bywa agresywny, a Matthew wykopał moją NPDKŻ! Simon jest spoko, oddaję mój głos na niego! Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie, Simon 7 głosów (PZ)Joshua: Jon i Simon są zamieszani w moją eliminację! Gdyby nie nóż Jona i walnięta kumpelka rudzielca, byłbym w finałowej siódemce! Lillie to dziwaczka, a Peter to frajer! Matthew jest najlepszy, bez niego ten program to byłby jakiś nudny cyrk na kółkach! Głosuje na Matthew’a! Lillie i Peter po 1 głosie, Matthew 2 głosy, Simon 7 głosów (PZ)Tom: Zostali w grze sami super ludzie, oprócz Matthew’a, jest straszny! Lillie mało jadła i było więcej jedzenia dla mnie! Dzięki Lillie, w podziękowaniach dam ci swój głos! Peter 1 głos, Matthew i Lillie po 2 głosy, Simon 7 głosów (PZ)Alice: Lillie nie dostanie na 100% mojego głosu! To za moje oko! Nie kojarzę za bardzo ludzi… Zagłosuję na Petera, po jest ze wsi jak ja! Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 2 głosy, Simon 7 głosów (PZ)Fiona: PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE JAK MATTHEW TRAFI W MOJE RĘCE TO SKRĘCĘ MU KARK!!! Lillie jest miła… Emily też, ale Simon jest taki słodki, może po programie się ze mną umówi? Tak, więc, rude ciach ma mój głos! Matthew, Lillie i Peter po 2 głosy, Simon 8 głosów (PZ)Kelnerka: Cóż… Nie ma Willow, więc zagłosuję za nią! Lillie to definitywnie moja ulubiona postać, przeszła dość duże zmiany przez cały sezon, robi się odważniejsza i bardziej samodzielna! Podziwiam sposób w jaki idzie dalej pomimo przeciwności losu! Dalej Lillie! Matthew i Peter po 2 głosy, Lillie 3 głosy, Simon 8 głosów (PZ)Dahlia: To przez Lillie tu trafiłam! Gdyby nie stanęła jak święta krowa na środku, nie walnęłabym w nią! Inni… e… Peter był miły… Ale mój głos dostaje Jon! Tęsknię! Jon 1 głos, Matthew i Peter po 2 głosy, Lillie 3 głosy, Simon 8 głosów (PZ)Ben: Matthew mnie wyeliminował, więc na pewno na niego nie zagłosuję, podobnie jak na Petera! Nie mam zdania o Jonie, Lillie i Simonie, więc chyba zagłosuję na Emily! Jon i Emily po 1 głosie, Matthew i Peter po 2 głosy, Lillie 3 głosy, Simon 8 głosów (PZ)Anastazja: Ja żem ostatnija? No dobre… Ne znaje Matthew’a… Lillie to je hlopia blondyna! Ja lublu Simona, ale on je rudy xD Jona tożu, ale Emily i Peter sajusz mają ze mnoju! Wyciąga zdjęcie ze stanika i je całuje Moj głos idi na Petera! Jon i Emily po 1 głosie, Matthew i Peter 2 głosy, Lillie 4 głosy, Simon 8 głosów Stołówka, wszyscy uczestnicy wracają na swoje miejsca Chris: Dobra, pora na wyniki waszego głosowania! Emily i Jon dostali po jednym głosie! Dahlia: Co!? Jon tylko jeden głos? Co z wami ludzie!? Ben: Anastazja? Nie głosowałaś na Emily? Anastazja: O bl**t Chris: Matthew otrzymał od was 2 głosy! Crystal: Co!? Ludzie, oglądacie to przecież! Czemu dwie osoby zagłosowały na niego!? Tony: No robi to co należy i stara się wygrać? Fiona: Facepalm Chris: Dobra, pozostali nam Simon, Lillie i Peter, kto jest faworytem wyeliminowanych? Na pewno nie Peter, który dostał dwa głosy! Ben: Nie dziwi mnie to… Chris: Zostali Simon i Lillie, stosunkiem głosów 4 do 8 wygrywa… Simon! Osoby, które głosowały na rudzielca zaczynają wiwatować Chris: Simon otrzyma nagrodę w kolejnym zadaniu! (PZ)Fiona: Tak się cieszę, że mogłam pomóc Simonowi! Crystal: Dobra… Chris… Jaki jest drugi powód dla, którego tutaj przyszedłeś? (PZ)Crystal: Mam pewne podejrzenia co Chris planuje, muszę być przygotowana! Crystal: Chowa widelec do kieszeni Chris: Chodźcie za mną, do piwnicy! Uczestnicy wstają i idą za Chrisem do piwnicy Chris: Jak myślicie, co będziecie robić? (PZ)Melanie: Przecież to oczywiste… Piwnica Przez ciemność nic nie widać Melanie: Podoba mi się… Ben: Może ktoś zapalić światło? Proszę… Chris: Już Zapala światło Oczom uczestników ukazuje się wielkie pomieszczenie, którego większość zajmuje wielka, szeroka, czerwona bieżnia do biegania Dahlia: Mi to wygląda na wyzwanie… Gavin: To chyba jest wyzwanie… Chris: Macie rację! Postanowiłem dodać nieco zamieszania do show i postanowiłem, że wasz siedemnastka weźmie udział w wyzwaniu drugiej szansy! Joshua: A… Na czym ono polega? Chris: Musicie biec po prostu po tej bieżni i co jakiś czas będą pojawiały się na niej przeszkody, które musicie przeskakiwać, każda przeszkoda będzie 20cm wyższa od poprzedniej, ostatnia osoba, która zostanie, wygra! Właźcie na bieżnię! Uczestnicy wchodzą na bieżnię (PZ)Theo: To wyzwanie jest stworzone dla mnie! (PZ)Tony: Fajnie by było gdybym wrócił, mam w końcu ostatnie miejsce… Chris: Dobra, trzy… dwa… jeden… START! Przekręca wajchę, która włącza bieżnię Uczestnicy zaczynają biec Fiona: Będziemy sobie pomagać aż do końca? Julia: Ale tylko jedna z nas może wrócić do gry! Fiona: Wtedy po prostu wróci lepsza z nas! A jak wygra milion to podzieli się z tą drugą! Julia: Ok! Patrick: Pcha na wózku Rebeccę Damy sobie radę, co nie? Rebecca: MFFF!!! MMMM!!! YYYYY!!! Patrick: Sory, ale nic nie rozumiem! Przed uczestnikami wyrasta niewielka ścianka Chris: Pierwsza przeszkoda, 20 centymetrów! Uczestnicy sprawnie przeskakują przeszkodę, ostatni zostali Patrick i Rebecca Patrick: Damy radę! Bierze rozbieg i próbuje przeskoczyć razem z Rebeccą, dół jej wózka jednak zahacza o przeszkodę i oboje się przewracają. Patrick przelatuje nad przeszkodą, jednak Rebecca już nie, zjechała z bieżni zanim Patrick po nią wraca Chris: Zostało szesnastu uczestników! Kolejna przeszkoda, 40 centymetrów! Przeszkoda się pojawia Gavin: Nie ma jeszcze tragedii, damy radę! Dahlia: Tak! Większość uczestników bez problemu przeskakuje Ben: Dam sobie radę! Przeskakuje nad przeszkodą, jednak zahacza o nią stopą i dość boleśnie upada Ał… Próbuje wstać, lecz zanim to robi, bieżnia już go zrzuciła Chris: Ałć… No cóz, zostało piętnastu! (PZ)Joshua: Ale frajer! Chris: Pora na 60 centymetrów! Przeszkoda znowu pojawia się przed uczestnikami Julia: Łapie Fionę za rękę i skacze razem z nią Obie: Siła przyjaźni! Dahlia: Dasz radę? Gavin: Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia! Dahlia: Przeskakuje przeszkodę Teraz ty! Joshua: Nie dasz rady frajerze! Tylko ja mogę wrócić, bo jestem tutaj najlepszy! Skacze, jednak zamiast wylądować po drugiej stronie ścianki, ląduje na niej… ...k''roczem Mamusiu… Spada ze ścianki i z bieżni'' (PZ)Joshua: Trzyma się za krocze Boli… (PZ)Crystal: Najlepszy! Ha! Najlepsza jestem tutaj ja! Dahlia: Dasz radę! Szybko! Gavin: Próbuje przeskoczyć ściankę, jednak zanim mu się to udaje, bieżnia go zrzuca Chris: Do kolejnego etapu przechodzi 13 uczestników! Przeszkoda teraz ma 80 cm Anastazja: Przeskakuje ściankę jednym susem Albert: Przeskakuje opierając się jedną ręką Dahlia: Przeskakuje ściankę, jednak się przewraca. Wstaje i otrzepuje spódnicę (PZ)Dahlia: Raczej wątpię, że uda mi się wrócić Fiona&Julia: IIIIII… SKOK! Przeskakują ściankę trzymając się za ręce Crystal: Przeskakuje ściankę tak jak Albert Theo: Jesteś całkiem niezła, kto by się spodziewał! Crystal: Dzięki… Theo: Chcesz może zawrzeć układ? Będziemy sobie pomagać, aż zostanie tylko nasza dwójka! Crystal: Spoko! Podają sobie ręce (PZ)Theo: Raczej ja wygram, jestem najsilniejszy! (PZ)Crystal: Raczej ja wygram, mam plan! Stella: Przeskakuje ściankę, prawie się przewracając O mamusiu, tutaj można się zabić! Melanie&Tony: Przeskakują ściankę bez większych problemów Eh… Tom: Przekłada nad ścianką nogę Alice: Dalej Tom! Uda ci się! Tom: Pierdzi prosto w twarz Alice Alice: Dusi się, przewraca się i spada z bieżni Tom: Ups! Nie zauważa, że jest już na końcu bieżni, nie zdąża on jednak nic już zrobić i też spada (PZ)Patrick: Dotarło do mnie, co będzie z Rebeccą jak wrócę do gry? Muszę z nią zostać! Patrcik: Zeskakuje z bieżni Rezygnuję! Chris: Twój wybór! Została dziesiątka uczestników, kolejna przeszkoda ma już metr wysokości Metrowa ściana pojawia się przed uczestnikami Fiona: Razem? Julia: Razem! Albert: Spycha obie z bieżni Wszyscy pozostali patrzą się na Alberta Albert: No co? Frajerki było łatwo wykopać! Theo: Przeskakuje ścianę, opierając się o nią jedną ręką Dahlia: Wspina się po ścianie Crystal: Wspina się opierając się o głowę Dahlii, przez co Dahlia spada Dahlia: Ah! Crystal! Tak się nie robi! Crystal: Wzrusza ramionami i idzie dalej Anastazja: Wskakuje na ścianę i na niej siada Albert: I co żeś tak siadła? Anastazja: Ja bardo lublu tawojego brata, ale tebe… Niet! Kopie Alberta w twarz spychając go z bieżni (PZ)Anastazja: Było warto! (PZ)Albert: Jak nie Peter to szalona rosjanka! Stella: Wisi na ściance Ej, może mi pomożesz? Anastazja: Em… Niet, spasiba! Przechodzi na drugą stronę ściany Stella: Orzesz ty mała… Spada z bieżni Chris: Została już tylko piątka! Kto wróci do gry? Crystal? Theo? Melanie? Tony? A może Anastazja? Przekonamy się! Kolejna przeszkoda ma 1,20 metra! Ściana pojawia się przed uczestnikami Crystal i Theo patrzą na siebie przytakując Theo: Wskakuje na ścianę i wciąga Crystal na górę Tony: Aha… A my? Anastazja: Przeskakuje ścianę robiąc nad nią salto Melanie: Rzuć mną… Tony: Dobra… Bierze Melanie na ręce i próbują ją przerzucić nad ścianą Melanie: Nie przelatuje nad ścianą, jednak łapie się jej krawędzi Kicha… Tony: Już nie zdążymy! Spada z bieżni Melanie: Trudno Puszcza się ściany i ląduje poza bieżnią Bywa… Chris: Zostało ich już tylko troje! Kto wróci!? Przed uczestnikami pojawia się kolejna ściana Theo: 1,40 metra? Chris: Tak jest! Ale, postanowiłem, że jednak wam trochę utrudnię! Wciska przycisk na pilocie Ściana z 1,40 metra rośnie do aż 2,50 metra (PZ)Theo: Kocha utrudniać nam życie! (PZ)Crystal: Cały Chris… (PZ)Anastazja: To budie łatwe! Theo&Crystal: Wspinają się po ściance, Crystal wyraźnie wyprzedza Theo Crystal: Mam pomysł! Daj mi swój but! Theo: Ściąga buta i podaje Crystal Anastazja: Przygotowuje się do skoku To budie skok majego żiwota! Matuszka budie dumna ze mnoju! Dostaje butem w twarz i spada z bieżni Chris: Zostało ich już tylko dwoje! Kto wygra? Crystal czy Theo? Crystal: TAK! Wchodzi na szczyt ściany i patrzy się na Theo, który złapał się go dopiero jedną ręką (PZ)Crystal: Czas na realizację mojego planu Crystal: Wyciąga coś z kieszeni Dahlia: Theo wróci, bez dwóch zdań Gavin: Ma lepsze predyspozycje fizyczne w porównaniu do Crystal... Nagle po całej sali rozlega się krzyk, okazało się, że… . . . Crystal wbiła widelec w dłoń Theo Theo: CZY CIEBIE DO RESZTY PO***AŁO!? AŁA! Spada Chris: Mamy zwyciężczynię! Crystal wraca do Totalnej Porażki! Crystal: TAK! Uczestnicy: Oh… :( Jakiś czas później, korytarz hotelowy przed wyjściem Crystal stoi z walizkami koło Chrisa Chris: Chcecie się pożegnać z Crystal? Fiona: Połam nogi! Stella: I kark! Crystal i Chris wychodzą Alice: Robimy imprezkę? W końcu nie ma już Crystal Julia: Jasne, że tak! Limuzyna Chris i Crystal wsiadają Chris: Jak Crystal poradzi sobie po powrocie? Kogo wkurzy? A na kim się zemści? Crystal: To chyba logiczne! Chris: Na te i inne pytania poznacie odpowiedź w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa